Hey Philip!
by Timewarp321
Summary: Based off the artwork of jebbiepinka. Helga heads to the emporium one day after school to find her whole life has turned upside down and its about to get stranger with a baby that keeps calling her mama.
1. Chapter 1

One gorgeous evening in the beautiful city of Hillwood there was a girl walking with her friend from school. She wasn't looking forward to going home. Ever since that dreadfully wonderful summer trip to San Lorenzo this young lady had been covering up her living conditions to her beloved boyfriend. She hated doing it, but her stubbornness about having pity felt for her stayed strong. She honestly wished she could live with him and his family but then what would the others think? What would her parents do? Probably nothing but who's asking.

"Helga... Helga!" A short slightly younger girl in a blue shirt and skirt asked her freinds name.

"Wha huh? Oh sorry Pheobe, I'm zoning out." Helga replied honestly

"About how you can't tell Arnold about your living situation, yet?" Pheobe asked.

"Yeah, I just don't want him to pitty me ya know?" Helga tried to convey her seeming lack of emotion.

"Helga, he's going to find out sooner or later, make it sooner so you can put your mind to rest about that problem." Pheobe tried to reason to her.

"Your right, I need to tell him... But how am I supposed to do that with Bob breathing down my neck!?" She asked frustrated.

"Maybe something good may come up yet." Pheobe said hopefully coming up to her stoop. "Well, I hope to see you tomorrow Helga."

"Bye Phebes." She said with a small smile to her best friend. She turned towards the way of the beeper store was but noticed there was something wrong with it. The sign was gone.

"What the?" She asked approaching the door to the place. Noticing the eviction notice on the door.

"Great, Bob and Miriam are probably in jail right now for resisting a court order, or something like that... Where am I gonna go now?" She asked herself. "Maybe Phebes, no she has relatives visiting. Maybe... Maybe the Shortmans will take me in." She said nervously.

She knew that Arnold's parents liked her but she just felt off being with them, especially ever since she had been told she was destined to be with Arnold.

She sighed. "What else do I have to lose at this point?" She asked herself as she walked towards sunset arms.

Little did she know that fate had a small footballheaded twist in store for her.

A/N: Please please please! Go check out Jebbiepinkaart on Instagram or Tumblr. She has some great artwork.

Over and out!

-Timewarp321


	2. Meeting Philip

Helga sighed. She walked towards the boarding house more anxious than annoyed. However She heard a sound that stopped her in her tracks. It was a crying sound, but not just any crying a young child's crying. Helga looked around to see if anyone was around. Once she was sure there wasn't anyone close by she weighed her options very quickly as the crying continued.

She sighed under her breath. "Criminy." she muttered and followed the sound to an alleyway. she rounded the corner to an unusual discovery that dumbfounded her. There in the alleyway was a toddler in a teal onesie. She was shocked, not by the fact that there was a toddler just in an alley, ok not entirely, the fact the toddler had a familiar football shaped head is what really had her at a loss for words.

'That can't be Arnold as a baby! Its impossible! Time travel can't exist in the time we were born!' she thought to herself. The toddler turned around and she saw that he didn't look like Arnold, at least in the nose. 'He has the nose Bob has... like I have... wait... Football shaped head... my nose... i-is... this Arnold and my child?!' she thought her cheeks flushing and her mind and heart racing.

The baby got up and walked over to her but tripped but before he hit the ground Helga had caught him. he looked up and giggled and squealed. She sighed but smiled regardless of the slight pain she felt from a slight slide she took before catching the little one.

"Mama!" The little one said happily.

"Oh great... this is gonna be fun to explain to Arnold..." She muttered

"Foobal Hea" he said. She chuckled.

"Thats my boy." she muttered. "Alright little one lets get you to a safer part of the neighborhood." she said holding his hand.

-MEANWHILE-

'I don't remember this... at all...'

"Criminy this is bad..." An older Helga said peaking out from behind the dark alley she decided to hide behind.


	3. To (Sunset)Arms

The older Helga was panicking she didn't know what kind of effects this would have on the timeline and if Philip would be born at all. She began to pace back and forth worrying herself to tears when a hand gently placed itself on her shoulder. She pulled away at first till she noticed it was her husband, Arnold. She then embraced him and began to cry.

"I don't know what to do." She cried defeatedly. Arnold rubbed small circles in her back and stroked her hair.

"It's ok Helga, he's in good hands." He said reassuringly once her tears stopped.

"What makes you say that?" She asked looking up at him sniffling.

"They're your hands." He said with a genuine smile cupping her cheek. She blushed but smiled back wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You know just what to say to make me feel better." She said happily.

"Somebody's got to, so why not me?" he said as he kissed his wife. She kissed back.

"I needed that, thanks." She said a little breathless.

"Anything for you and our family."

-AT THE DOOR TO SUNSET ARMS-

Helga looked at Philip who was yawning from all the walking they did to get here. She smiled and picked him up. Philip curled up in her arms and fell asleep straight away.

"Little guys all tuckered out." She whispered and gently knocked on the door.

The door opened to Miles Shortman looking at Helga.

"Hey Helga, what brings you around here?" He asked softly, the situation not entirely lost to him.

Helga came up with a million excuses, but she decided that telling Miles the truth wouldn't be the weirdest thing that happened to her today.

"My family was evicted." She said honestly. Miles seemed to want to say something but looked to be rethinking it over.

"I know your not one for having pity given to you but if you want, you can stay with us as long as you need to. I just have one question though." Miles said to her looking at the young toddler.

"Miles who are you talking too- oh I'm so sorry, Hello Helga, um what are you doing holding a toddler?" Stella said coming up from behind miles before seeing the young boy and changing her volume.

"Can I come in first? You might want to be sitting down when you hear this." She said nervously.


	4. I Can Explain

**A/N** Thank you so much for the support! It means a lot to me. Now I won't promise great update times but ill try my best to get a chapter out as soon as I possibly can. Now before I get you guys to what you want, first let me answer some questions.

 **Annasak2** Your welcome, I'm actually glad that I asked jebbiepinka to write this before writing this. Or I'd be in some serious guilt trip.

 **Guest on 22** **nd** Well maybe she just has a way with little kids that she tries to make sure that they get as much love and attention as they deserve.

 **Guest on 23** **rd** I don't know the age based on the art itself but if I had to take a gander, I'd say that little Philip Shortman is 1 to 2 years old.

Miles and Stella had let Helga in and miles talked to his dad about the living arrangements for Helga and company. To which Phil asked about the company to which miles just replied with.

"Come take a look for yourself."

Phil looked confused but called pookie to come down to the living room regardless.

All this sparked the curiosity of a certain football headed boy from his room.

"What do they mean by that?" Arnold asked peaking through his cracked door.

Meanwhile, the couple sat on the couch ready to hear her story when Grandpa Phil and Grandma Gertie came in to give a listen.

"So, what's the story of the little guy? Is he Arnold from an alternate dimension?" Phil asked jokingly to ease Helga's nerves. To which she was thankful for. She took a deep breath.

"No on both but science fiction does tie into this little guy. My hypothesis, is well… he's… Phil and Gerties Great grandson, and Miles and Stella's Grandchild…. From the future" She said.

"I have several questions." Miles said.

"Get in line because I don't even understand this." Helga said honestly.

"Well one of your classmates is really smart right? Maybe she made a time machine or something." Gertrude proposed which had everyone in the room look at her shocked.

"Anyways, by your logic we know Arnold would be the father but who's the mother?" Stella asked with a look that said 'I Think I know who's the mother but I want you to tell me so we can move on from my mother-in-law's moment of insane sanity'

Helga sighed "Me, I'm the mother… The little guy called me 'mama' when we first met as if he recognized my face right off the bat." She admitted expecting some sort of backlash.

"You two make beautiful children." Gertrude said. Helga became beet red.

"Pookie! You weren't supposed to say that till after she was out of the room!" Phil said. To which Gertrude just laughed.

Arnold had barley come down the stairs before he heard his grandma's laughter after her comment. "What did she mean by that?" he asked as he came into the living room and was greeted to the sight of little Philip waking up and saying

"Foobah Hea!"


	5. Recaps

**A/N** Thank you for your continued support. I appreciate it very much. So, lets answer some questions/ comments before starting the next chapter. Fair warning there is so much Philip being adorable and Helga being embarrassed. Also, I'm sorry if these comments aren't recent my is weird.

 **Lili:** Yes, he is the best for her. Its like they were destined to be together. Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge.

 **Guest of 25** **th** **:** Yes, this is after TJM.

 **Shurid:** Thank you

 **Guest 2 of 25** **th** **:** I think she's great as well! And Like I said last chapter I will post whenever I can. I am a busy person after all.

Philip was batting at Helga's hair as she was sitting and listening to Arnold talk about the situation.

"Ok, lets go over this again so I can understand." Arnold said, wanting to hear the story from the source since he got a mixed story from his parents and grandparents.

"alright." Helga agreed.

"You got evicted from your home." Arnold started.

"Yes." She confirmed.

"You were walking over to sunset arms."

"Correct."

"You heard this young child crying."

"So far so good."

"You went to check the situation."

She nodded

"You found… Um… did you ever find out his name?" He asked.

"Um… no." She said sheepishly.

"Hey little guy." Arnold asked. Philip looked at him. "What's your name?" Arnold asked.

"Fiwip Shorman." He said proudly.

The rest of the family Awwed at his speech

"So this is our son, from the future." Arnold continued.

"Can confirm."

"Who was alone in an alleyway."

"Affirmative"

"And you didn't see us from the future?"

"Nope"

"Then in that case I'm proud of you, you did the right thing. And we know where we are." Arnold said and kissed her cheek.

She blushed then Philip knocked her hair loose from its pigtails and it fell into a familiar style.

"C-cecile?" Arnold asked shocked and blushing.

"I'm sorry who?" Miles and Stella asked.

"Um a name I took from one of his penpals for a valentines day…" She admitted. "It was a way to let me show my kinder side without having my reputation ruined." She continued looking at the floor.

"Helga?" Arnold asked.

"Yes Arnold?" She replied full of fear.

"You should wear your hair down, it looks really good." He admitted very shyly.

She blushed but smiled "Thanks."


	6. Family Bonding Time

The young couple was sitting on the couch with their future child. And Philip was enjoying staying with his parents, even if they looked a little different than they usually did. Arnold seemed to be able to make Philip laugh and giggle easier which just added to the cute factor of Philip however he wouldn't hog him. Phil and Gertie got the chance to hold him first out of the older couples. To which Philip seemed to gravitate towards Phil at first as if he missed him. But Gertie wouldn't have any of it and managed to get Philip to smile and play with who he called "Memaw". She seemed to smile a little. "After you get back home I'm gonna miss you… but I can't wait to meet you again." She said smiling to which Philip hugged her.

After a few more minutes the older couple gave the youngest Shortman to his grandparents. Miles and Stella seemed to just try and get to know him like their son. To which they found he was a lot like his great grandfather more than they would have liked to admit, at least with fruits. However, it started with a faint smell that miles knew all too well. He told his wife he needed to get something for the young lad to which Stella got the whiff. Miles let Stella take care of getting him out of the innocent eyes (Or as innocent as Helga is….. which isn't very if you recall a certain scene where she gets stuck in Arnold's room). As miles went out to get a small thing of diapers and wipes for Philip.

While this was going on Arnold and Helga went to talk about their future with each other.

"So, I think that Philip is really adorable. I can't wait till were older." Arnold admitted.

"But how much older F-er-Arnold?" Helga asked.

"I- I don't know. But I know one thing right now…." He replied.

"And what's that?" She asked. He pulled her down a little to kiss her not unlike the first unscripted kiss upon the F.T.I. building but better than the one in san Lorenzo.

"I love you and I always will." He said.

She swooned and collapsed to the floor happily.

"Helga!" he yelped in surprised.

 **A/N** this chapter was a bit rough to write at first but then it just came to me and this is the beautiful work that came out of it. If Your reading this Jebbie Thank you for your work and dedication to your art.


	7. All Around Me Are Familliar Faces

Helga awoke in a bed that felt really comfortable and smelt really good. Like Arnold's shampoo she got a whiff of on that one April fools' day. She then felt a weight on her chest and Philip asking if she was awake by repeating "Mama" in a questioning manner. She woke up groggily and held her head from the throbbing pain of when she hit her head on the wall before Arnold caught her, but smiled when she saw how happy Philip looked to see her awake.

"Have you been fed Philip?" she asked.

He nodded. The rest of the Shortmans made sure of that. It was a slight struggle but they managed to get him fed without injury. Nobody wanted to face Helga if Philip was hurt. Arnold knew better than the rest what she was capable of when she was angry.

Philip seemed to have bothered the young Pataki to cuddle and nap with. Since he fell asleep as soon as he got comfortable next to her.

"You little stinker, your just glad you're cute." She muttered with a smile on her face. She then joined the young tot in sleep soon after.

The family of shortmans were trying to find Philip. Arnold quietly checked his room and found his future son sleeping with his current girlfriend. He smiled and gently closed the door. He went downstairs to hear a knocking at the door. He went to answer and found a sober Miriam Pataki at the door.

"Can I come in please Arnold?" She asked looking a little sad.

Not being one to deny someone help he let her in. She smiled and sat on the couch.

"What happened ? he asked.

"It took me a while but… I'm divorcing Bob." She finally got out.

"About time." Phil said. "Sorry, it's just I noticed how unhappy you were Miriam, its nice to see you sober again." He said with a smile.

"It feels good to be sober, without Bob." She said. "I've just been trying to find Helga to tell her about this."

"Which one?" said a new voice that had everyone look. The man who said it was tall and lean and looked so familiar to the group That they looked at the young boy then back at the man.

"Arnold?" They asked in unison.


End file.
